


it was fate

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Poetry, Trench Era, i posted this on tumblr but i thought youd like it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: just some twenty one pilots poetry





	it was fate

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent written in a hot minute. ive been using all my creative energy for my actual creative writing class and not letting writer's block get me again like last year. imma try and write more soon but for now enjoy this

Jenna Joseph  
___________________________________________________ "It's good"  
you whispered to me,  
late at night  
a cup of water to share.  
fame,  
fortune,  
all for you,  
but you stayed here for me,  
stayed alive  
just for me  
and our family you made for us  
with all your amazing sounds  
___________________________________________________ Josh Dun  
___________________________________________________ i quit my job  
you quit school  
our families lost hope  
sometimes i did too  
but you never didi  
"someday" you said  
and i kept with you  
and it has finally   
paid off  
___________________________________________________   
Tyler Joseph  
___________________________________________________   
"I'd never recognize you"  
they say  
meeting old high school friends  
"if you weren't famous"  
it's cause I'm happy now,  
I want to say  
but i just smile and nod

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr   
> @jenshler-is-a-bad-ship-name


End file.
